Talk:Washington
Simmons "kneeling down over Donut's body" seems to be a little awkward in my opinion. I might suggest that he was "crying out" to his fallen comrade, if that helps. -- 04:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt "Death" ok. people on this forum have problems with speculation. we don't know if Washington was actually killed in tonight's episode or not. but sense pretty much everyone who's fucking moron on this wiki will edit that in without reading this notice. and i don't want to fix it. i'm protecting this page for the next week, UNTIL it is confirmed what actually happened. --WhellerNG 02:22, April 20, 2010 (UTC) we dont know but he is probably an ai or something. or sarge did it. like for tex and churchDpavaoman 03:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC)dpavaoman Here's a crazy thought! What if Wash just made another astounding recovery and put Church's armour on. How the yellow stripes got there, I don't know.Fairfieldfencer FFF 07:18, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I didn't think that explaination made any sense... I just thought they found some paint in that base and repainted him or switched around Church and Wash's armor plates. It doesn't make sense that he "died" and inhabited Church's body. Jus' sayin'... -Spartan0700 Are you all seriously nitpicking at Red vs. Blue? Washington just switched armor with Church's old robot body. He has to be human, since at the beginning of episode 19 he was bleeding, and where the yellow came from is unimportant. Alright anon we arn't nitpicking RvB we are discussing HUGE diffrence. But you do have a point.Sniperteam82308 10:54, October 12, 2010 (UTC) To be fair, if Wash had full cobalt armour, then it'd be really easy to mistake him for Church. I know if I heard Shannon McCormick's voice coming from Burnie Burns's character, I'd be really confused. The only reason I can think of as to why he had yellow trim would be so we could distinguish him from Church. Galvascream 17:19, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Skill. As shown by episode 3 of Revelations, Wash is'' extremely'' skilled with weaponry, as he wielded a Battle rifle, and Sarge's shotgun with one hand to a weapon, with decent aim, WHILE BEING RUN INTO BY A CAR. That's pretty impressive. I think We should note this somewhere Blackwolf99 17:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :then go ahead and add it in. --WhellerNG 14:34, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Lopez Lopez is a Robot. He even stated himself that he made backups of himself. that means that he IS NOT DEAD. so please, would everyone kindly stop adding that Wash killed Lopez, because he didn't destroy the backups. --WhellerNG 22:29, April 29, 2010 (UTC) RT hasn't confirmed if he'll be back because he could have shot his hard drive and he has not gotten up.RvBrocks1 06:25, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually Rooster Teeth said Lopez will be back for Season 9, plus, burnie confirmed in an interview Sarge could fix Lopez if he got a hold of him. Cyrus Arc 20:45, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :That means that Lopez is dead untill someone like Sarge revives him. Think of Lopez as Tex or Church. They die, but they keep coming back. --Bron Hañda 23:36, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Well technicly death only happens to living creatures so Lopez is not dead and neither have Church or Tex ever been they were destroyed. So that would mean he is partially destroyed until Sarge gets his hands on him.Sniperteam82308 23:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Armor Enhancement If any one read Halo: Ghosts of Onyx it says that the biocom is standard issue. Starwarsspartan 02:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Keep in mind the Red Vs Blue universe is separate from the Halo world. So just because it's standard for Spartans does not mean it's standard for Freelancers. CyrusArc 05:07, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yea I mean if it was standard issue I'm sure alot of people would have used it on Church in the begining, Tex, or Sarge rather than use CPR.Your Friend :)Sniperteam82308 17:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Good points. Starwarsspartan 05:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Is the Biocom real as in can be access in game or it was created for the show? General plasma 04:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) The BioCom is inaccessible in the game, it was created in post. Galvascream 16:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) i have recently seen the season 10 preview and wash crouchs down like the armour lock in halo reach crouch and exerts an emp from his armour so his enhance ment may be an emp blast this can also be linked to the argument with alpha-church about E.M.P. and EMP because of wash says something about him knowing so he could of had an emp creater as an armour enhance ment as i havent seen anyone else use it 16:45, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Grunt catcher Remember, that was in a preview, so many details are subject to change until the final release. Also, the Warthog isn't disabled, it simply stops of it's own accord. It's possible that the Armour Enhancement is just Armour Lock without the EMP effect, but we'll have to wait and see. Galvascream 16:52, April 15, 2012 (UTC) yes that was in the prewiew but burnie did say it was from season 10 and would appear but it wasnt finished yet but it could have been anythink like armour lock also it may be like armour lock due to the blue sparks around wash and wash gets hit by a warthog later on and does nothing so it may have to rechargeGrunt catcher 17:08, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm not disagreeing with you on the point that Armour Lock won't appear in Season 10. All I'm saying is that this is just speculation on our parts; anything can really be accepted as true until Burnie finally provides an answer. When it comes to previews, though, Burnie, like most other universe creators, can sometimes be sloppy with confirmation. And I agree with your idea that the AE has to recharge. This does take place soon after the AIs are implanted, meaning that Wash's AE here is possibly a prototype, and can't be used at will without recharging. ye i guess it is and not dis agreeing but i think possibly only maine had a AI planted as delta would have been seen around york as delta always is seen in past serieses also maine may have been sent down as he was the only one with the AI at the time and tex not being there may have been her getting omega/o'malley but maybe they gave wash the prototype to see if it could run without an AI such as north in season 9 as he says about using equipment and the AIs have not ben given out yet. also north useds his AE in the preview so some may have had AIs while others didnt to see hoe the armour could cope without an AI running equipmentGrunt catcher 14:51, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Picture The main picture should definitely be Washington in his grey and yellow armour instead of his blue and yellow, seeing as he wears the former for the whole series except one appearance, and the main picture should reflect his usual appearance But that is his Freelancer armor. His current armor is his blue yellow which means its the main picture end of story.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree. [[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] 04:11, March 29, 2011 (UTC) With who?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:13, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Washington = Master Chief Does anyone see any similarities with Wash and the Master Chief because I see alot. Hi 13:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Other than them being in a secret promgram to create supersoldiers no. Maybe their A.I.'s being rampant, and don't deny Cortana is becoming rampant, but thats about it. And it isn't allot.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:54, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Well actually, I was thinking of how Washington's the last of Project Freelancer; the Master Chief, being the last of the Spartan II program, goes a similar way. Washington and the Master Chief were both thought to have died in their 3rd appearence (Halo 3 for Master Chief, Red vs Blue Revelation for Washington) but were very well still alive at the time. Both have had also a troubled tormented history surrounding them. Oh and both their names originate from the bible (John-117: Book of John, also known as the gospel of John. David, which is Washington's real name, comes from the famous bible tale David and Goliath.) What I find very opposite of the two is that Washington hates AIs where the Master Chief has been seen having affectionate feelings for the AI "Cortana." Though, thinking about the age difference, Wash could be seen as a younger version of a parody of John-117 though I could be wrong. Hi 04:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wash has been depicted as an older soldier. Are we sure thats where Wash's name came from. And technically that wasn't Wash's third appearance. His third was Recreation(Remember Recovery One) there are still Spartan IIs. They are just in Onxy. John's history can't always be considered tormented. So I think that proves all your points wrong. Yay me.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony I meant within the trilogy (Recovery-One doesn't count because it was a miniseries) they still believed that Washington is dead but was actually very well still alive. Washington's name (which is David) originated from the bible from the story of king David (haven't you gone to sunday school?,) John-117's name also came from the bible from the gospel of John. Washington (in his appearences) he's less experienced and more reckless than John-117 which is always a point to the age difference. John's history is to be considered tormented because John wouldn't act like a hero or soldier if his life wasn't tormented (it's a plot device.) John and David's names are also the 1st and 2nd most popular names in the USA. I was informed that John was infact the last of the Spartan II program, are you sure your not thinking of the Spartan III programs? There is so far, very little differences, and if you didn't see these similarities then okay. It's not really something to ignore but atleast something to look into. Hi 18:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I see so now a seires mini or not cannot count? Wrong it can. You can't prove that Wash's name was taken from David and Golaith thats like saying David Beckham(My favorite soccer player) was named after David and Golaith. Wash is younger than Master Chief physically, thanks to cyrostasis, and possilby age wise we don't know Wash's age but as said he has gray hair in the McKay art which is apparently to be taken as canon within the universe. It depends who you ask on John's life being tormented. John and David being popular names is no big deal. It just means the writers used them. Wash's recklessness can be attributed to not having as much or as good training as the Chief, plus while even Cortana states Chief has luck we all know that Wash has poor luck save for his repeated recoverys. However I guess it could be said that those aren't lucky because well... look at the world hes coming back to. No I am not thinking of Spartan-IIIs. The names of the remaining Spartan-II is Linda. And its possilbe others are still alive and not AWOL either just captured although that is just a possilbility or in the case of... I can't remember the teams name however thye were in The Cole Protocal and were not within UNSC range.. So there are 2 Spartan-IIs left. So again points unproven. Come back with valid points that I can't easily counter or drop it.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:25, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea, Recovery-One doesn't count because it's a miniseries that tells what happened prior to the recollection trilogy. John and David's names originated from the bible, their names were not based on the bible. John has been called the last spartan which that is what I'm refering to and Washington is the last of Project Freelancer. Now back to the miniseries, a miniseries is never to be counted because it's nothing but filler, even it is technically his 4th appearence it doesn't matter because it's his 3rd appearence in a trilogy (that canceles out Miniseries because it's not part of a trilogy, it's just filler). I wish you can pay attention and I'm quite sure I might get band again for that but it's the truth, there are actually things you freaking miss out on and there are things that you simply ignored when you shouldn't have. Now, I'm done. Hi 02:40, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ask anyone. Recovery One will count. Even if its a miniseries is still an appearance of Wash and like its own little season. Ah I see so because there was someone named David in the bible people name their children David? John may have been called so but he is not as you have previously stated. And we go by technicallity here. Which does make Recovery One count. See its not my fault you are wrong. I'm sorry if you feel that your right. I have asked others. They agreed that there are little connections between Wash and the Chief. They have see our arguments. Now this shouldn't have even been on the talk page a forum. So while I can't ban you for your stupidity I can for putting a blog or forum subject on a talk page.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 03:03, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Wah? Recovery One doesn't count? that's where Wash CAME from. That's like saying Out of Mind doesn't count and York doesn't exist! CyrusArc 03:47, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Told him.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 04:22, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Recovery One was hardly filler. Filler material is outside of the story arc that exists simply to pad out the material. Recovery One was pretty damned important to the overall storyline, setting in motion the events of the entire Recollections Saga. --Jonsey117 04:57, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Although I think some of his points are wrong, I do see where he's coming from: the Halo trilogy wasn't technically John-117's only appearance: he also appeared in the novels 'Halo: Fall of Reach' and 'Halo: First Strike', the former telling the Chief's backstory while the latter explains what happened between Halo and Halo 2. He's probably excluding these the same way he's excluding 'Recovery One'. Basically, he's doing the same thing for the two and the way he presents it DOES make a similarity. Personally, I think the miniseries and novels count, but the way he presents this data is TECHNICALLY (not entirely accepted, but still technically) valid, if stated correctly. Also, when it comes to the whole 'bible' debate, he's merely saying that the bible is where the names John and David ORIGINALLY were created, at which point they spread into very common names, then finally met up in Halo and Red vs Blue respectively. On the 'Last Spartan-II/Freelancer' debate, I do have to agree with the disprovers: there are indeed Spartan-IIs in Onyx, specifically Fred-104, Kelly-087, and the fore-mentioned Linda-058, along with Spartan-IIIs, Chief Mendez, and Dr. Halsey. Those are my comments. Please do not flame me about them, I'm just hoping to clear some things up. IceBite 05:00, June 25, 2011 (UTC) The names didn't originate from the bible the bible just popularized them. Its funny. No one really agrees with this guy. Reminds me of someone at The Vault who wouldn't give up despite being disproven every time. Admirable at first but quickly becoming an annoyance.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:28, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Being a christian I have to disagree on the David and John thing. Those are both Hebrew names that came from the Jewish culture during the time-span of the bible. So that is interesting, but those are both VERY common names, and I doubt Rooster Teeth meant to do that. CyrusArc 06:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) See like I said. They were commin names before the bible.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 14:24, June 25, 2011 (UTC) season 9 just wondering if he's gonna re appear - King692 7/10/11 Its highly likely altough unconfirmed. He didn't appear in any of the random scenes so... it can't be said at the momment.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 05:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, he was in the trailer... —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Not in the random scenes. And you know Burnie. That part of the trailer may not have been a scene. It may have been like the Recreation and Reconstruction trailers.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 06:08, July 9, 2011 (UTC) True, true. But he didn't do it for Revelation though. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness]] 06:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) But think. Revelation picks up almost right after Recreation. Could he really do a trailer?Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 15:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Charbox Image Washington's Charbox image shall stay with his Cobalt Yellow seen in n+1. The reasoning is because he is last seen in Cobalt Yellow despite his usual being Silver Yellow.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 18:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Storey Why are we using the British spelling? Red vs. Blue is American made therefore I believe we should use the American spelling. Besides I'm almost sure there are more American users than British users here.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I agree, we should be using American spelling. In fact, Burnie and Matt responded to Gavin trying to use british spelling on one of Lopez's captions with "Fuck that, take that out". (Confirmed on Recreation commentary) Grammar For the sake of Grammar rules, the line of the trivia section about the Pancake clip should be edited to read as: On October 14, Rooster Teeth CGI animator Monty Oum announced that in the episode Reunion Wash was initially meant to smashed and cut in half by the Meta with the Warthog. The scene was cut for various reasons. http://roosterteeth.com/blog/viewEntry.php?id=2795136 1 Monty even stated "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut and half by a car...". For clarity sake, it may also be a good idea to add paraphrase parentheses to make the quote read "I don't think Wash could survive getting cut in half by a car..." which would denote that the literal quote was different than the grammatically correct one. AV42 12:30, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I have also noticed a few glaring spelling errors. "Distoreying" instead of "Destroying" in regard to the Battle Rifle/Hornet fight. AV42 12:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) First thats the literal quote so it shall stay that way. As for Distoreying. I believe that was an anonomous user who added it. You can edit the page and fix things you know.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 19:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Didn't realize that, sorry for the grammar-policing :). It said it was protected and I guess I forgot I was registered. AV42 22:47, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Changed the Trivia section, and added (sic) after Monty's quote to denote a direct-from-source quote. AV42 22:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) The grammar policing is fine all it truly does is aid our wiki. I'm just growing sick of pointing out to users that they can edit the pages to. That the worst thing that can happen is a revert of their edits. Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:52, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Heh, I was actually under the impression that I was incapable of actually editing because of the pop-up that says it`s a protected page. I read it wrong is all. Sorry `bout that :) AV42 08:22, October 21, 2011 (UTC) story it says, in the "story" section of the article that he held his own against both maine and wyoming at once. when did he he ever fight wyoming? 02:50, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Recovery One Part One Oo7nightfire 02:53, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Potential Specialty? Whenever the lists are shown, there are four columns of note. The first is the ranking. The second is the name. The third is the status. The fourth shows an icon that has an unknown function. Washington's is a Battle Rifle. Some other noteworthy ones are York's lock (infiltration, lockpicking), Carolina's Major Insignia (Field Commander), and Wyoming's crosshair (sniper). Coupled with the observable fact that Wash seems closer to his battle rifle than to anyone or anything else, as well as his acceptional skill level-shooting down Hornets, killing on average three men in the space of a second in the Sarcophagus' room, accurately firing the weapon while being run over by a Warthog, and fending off Wyoming and Maine with it-as well as being one of the only Freelancers constantly using it (most other characters switch to more specialized weapons-sniper rifles, shotguns, and submachine guns) when the situation permits, all strongly suggest that he is some sort of marksman or slayer specialist. This is all purely conjecture. What do you guys think? TheIMightyJelly 04:30, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, even if you're right, and honestly, I could go either way, we have no confirmation on it as of yet so don't try to put this in the article again, okay?Pwndulquiorra 04:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was my mistake the first time. Sorry about that. TheIMightyJelly 02:36, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I think the fourth column is field specialization. I think that the icons go like this: *Carolina is Field Captain *York is Infiltrator *Wyoming is Sniper *North, South and Tex are Assassin (or Operative) *Washington is Rifleman *Maine is possibly Weapons Specialist, or Brute (the shot of the board with him on it is blurred, so it's hard to get a good look) *CT is unknown, as she was never on the board. I'm not going to edit those pages, as this is obviously speculation. This is my understanding of the best possible configuration of the fourth column. Galvascream 17:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) i believe that tex,north and south are officailly stealth as in the RT store you can get a t-shirt with their logo on and it says it is the stealth logo from season 9. Grunt catcher 15:36, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense. Galvascream 11:05, April 24, 2012 (UTC) A.I. Kills Since Washington was the one who set off the EMP at the end of Reconstruction that killed Alpha and the fragments, shouldn't they go in the kills section of the page? -Jonsey117 23:37, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Just remembered about this. So, what does anyone think? -Jonsey117 21:07, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i think it should count because to be counted as a kill it has to die or get destroyed and not come back to life 21:24, June 4, 2012 (UTC) i forgot to add that the A.I did get destroy and only the epsilon versions came back 21:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, u both r correct, it should be added. Oo7nightfire 21:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Should we list Alpha and the Original Tex seperately from just the normal AI because those two were significantly different from the others. Retsu Kuchiki 19:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Oo7nightfire 20:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Out of Mind Reference In Out of Mind part 2 or 3, Tex was discussing Project Freelancer and the AIs and I think she made a possible reference to Wash going insane. I can't remember the exact quote, but she talked about how people started to go crazy, and the project began to remove the AIs from agents. Not sure if this is worth noting in the trivia, but if someone watches the episode they can decide for themselves Socksucker (talk) 19:29, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure either, I want to say it is, but I'm not sure because she didn't specifically mention Wash, she could have very well meant Maine, who went crazy and began to kill the other Agents, which would have been far more threatening to the project and a real reason for their removal of A.I.'s than an Agent going insane, albeit not a threat. Thats just my take on what she meant, if others feel it should be added though feel free to add it. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|('Talk')]] 15:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) BioCom I don't really think this should be listed as one of Wash's armor enhancements, as it seems likely to me that this was, if not standard issue, then something used by all of the Freelancers. Maine/The Meta used it in Revelation, so I think at the very least it should be removed until we know for sure it is an armor enhancement in the same sense as the Domed Energy Shield or the Mini-EMP that Wash himself used in episode 8. I agree. P.S.- Don't 4get to sign your posts. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:44, July 24, 2012 (UTC) God dammit, I keep forgetting Socksucker (talk) 22:46, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Blue Leader? Hey, isn't Wash Blue Team's leader now, since he seems to have completely replaced Church? 22:17, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Not technically, because Church was never promoted to leader to begin with. He can be counted as the leader though in my opinion, but he isn't their official leader. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Washington's Face We've seen all of the freelancers' faces, excpt Agent Washington. Will we ever see his face? Msxenix (talk) 03:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Well Him and Agent Florida to be exact Msxenix (talk) 03:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) And Maine, and Utah, and Georgia, to be even more exact. I doubt we'll see their faces and personally I don't want to. We've just saw the back of their heads and I don't want it to go any further than that. Plus the Freelancer Backstory is apparently over now, so the only one there'd even be a chance for anymore would be Wash. And that chance is very slim. I really hope they don't reveal it. '♠₩€$₮€₢₦ [[User Talk:Western Gen|'ϭ€№']]♠''' 03:56, November 10, 2012 (UTC) No. The Blood Gulch crew and Washington can never have their face shown. Ever. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 04:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Revealing their faces would be the worst idea ever. Of all time JB nine90 (talk) 09:45, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Washington's First Name? First name In a sponsor only audio log, number 4 specifically. Which is from Locus, he claims that Washington's first name that Washington has now abandoned is David. Kaze10 (talk) 19:43, April 28, 2014 (UTC) His name was first mentioned in season 6 by the Director 20:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Then how come it hasn't yet been added in? Kaze10 (talk) 20:25, April 28, 2014 (UTC) This is from Wash's page. "'Freelancer Agent Washington', also known as '''Recovery One', Prisoner 619-B, real name David, or simply Wash". 'It says his name is David. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper]] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 20:34, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Themes - Survivability It mentions under Season 11 that he "helped cause out of clumsiness" the crashing of the Hand of Merope. It has been revealed, however, that the ship was going to crash due to the Space Pirates and that none of the Reds and Blues are actually responsible for it, instead actually helping them survive instead. The way its written suggests that he nearly killed himself by causing the ship to crash, while the section seems to be more about (accidentally or otherwise) causing himself to survive, which the event itself would fit. Should this perhaps be rewritten? 19:53, December 27, 2015 (UTC) The parenthesis being removed I think would help fix things. --Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:25, December 28, 2015 (UTC)